


My Mentor.

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Lance, Buzz cut Lance, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, No Mullet Keith, Older Keith, Tag As I Go, younger lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: The moment Lance is released from juvie, he’s lost all connections with people, himself, and where he’s supposed to end up in life. When his guardian and cousin Allura enrolls him to take college courses during his Senior Year at Garrison High, he takes the opportunity and ends up learning about the Mentor program. Who will his Mentor be?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sits in the passenger seat of a police car. It’s quiet, other than the wheels spinning against the pavement. He stares out the window, wishing this horrendous car ride was over. He looks over to his left at the police officer who’s finally taking him home. The man in charge. Officer Thace.

His parole officer. Yeah, he’s been a bad boy.

Officer Thace pulls up to Lance’s home and stops, turning off the car.

“Here we are. You ready?” He asks, looking over at Lance. Lance sighs heavily and eyes the monitor around his ankle. He rolls his eyes and shrugs, grabbing his backpack from the ground.

They get out of the car and he goes to the trunk, opening it and grabbing another bag. He eyes the house and immediately dreads going inside. It’s been three months since he’s been home and he’s not at all excited.

They walk up the bricked path to the front door. Lance readjusts the bag over his shoulder and doesn’t bother looking at the man on his left. He just wants to go up to his room and lock the double bolted door. Get underneath the blankets and never come out, except when he’s sneaking out. Which he’s definitely going to, cause nothing’s stopping him from going out. Not even some dumb... ankle monitor. The door swings open and standing there is Lance’s guardian. Her name is Allura. A smile is plastered across her face and she invites the both of them inside. The minute Lance walks inside, his nostrils are filled with a.. cologne. Smells like musk. Allura pulls him close and hugs him tightly. When she pulls away, she ruffles her fingers though Lance’s short, buzz cut hair and flashes him a comforting smile.

“Thank you for bringing him to me, Officer Thace, especially this early in the morning. Been waiting all week. I really appreciate it. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Coffee cake?”

“Both would be great.” He nods.

The two start a conversation on their way to the kitchen, talking a bit too loudly for Lance’s taste. He stands by the front door, eavesdropping.

“I hope he wasn’t a hassle on the way here.” Allura opens up the cabinet and reaches for a mug. She grabs an all white one and sets it against the countertop to close the cabinet.

“No trouble at all, Allura. He was rather quiet, though. Not a peep from release or on the way.” He watches as she pours the steaming coffee into the cup and hands it to the him. She then cuts a piece of coffee cake and puts it onto a napkin, also handing it to him.

“Hm. Well I... I hope that’s just a phase.”

“Oh, like his stealing phase. Or how about his dealing? There’s a whole list, should I continue?” Thace asks.

Allura lets a puff of air out through her nostrils. “I’m sure he’s passed all of that, sir.”

Lance rolls his eyes and grabs his bags. He heads for the stairs, walking through the living room to get there. He walks up them and examines everything around him. It’s been a long time since he’s seen his home. Still smells the same. All except for that musk smell. He makes his way to the top, where he stops. There’s two directions to go now. Right or left. He turns left and walks down the hall, making another left, and stopping at a door. There’s a **KEEP OUT** sign on it and he rubs it, smirking. He takes the knob in his hand and turns it, opening the door.

His room hasn’t been touched, thank god. He walks inside and sets his bags down, and just as he’s ready to close the door, his name’s being called. He sighs heavily and walks out, following the echo. He walks back down the steps and into the living room. Standing there is Allura and Officer Thace.

“Officer Thace was just leaving and would like to say goodbye to you.” Lance sighs and wiggles his tongue around in his mouth, playing with his tongue piercing. He extends his hand out and shakes Thace’s hand. He gives him some _‘words of encouragement’_ but Lance tunes it out. He tunes everything out. Their goodbyes, all of Allura’s questions and comments and plans. He’s too tired to deal with anything right now. When Allura asks if he wants to do anything, Lance just shakes his head and wanders up to his room. He shuts the door, and when he goes to lock both locks, he’s noticed there’s only one now.

“What... the fuck?” He groans and locks the one lock, walking over to his bed to lay on it. He collapses right away, laying on his stomach. His eyes close on reflex, and he’s falling asleep.

  
He wakes, and it’s dark outside. The faint sound of a tv is on. He sits up slowly and remembers where he is. He’s back home in his room with the one lock on his door. With Allura, his guardian. With an ankle monitor that’s ready to fuck up any fun he wants to have. It’s already been a week. A tough one, too. Everyday, Allura wants to get up and get out. Go places with people and get groceries and buy clothes and all that shit. It’s so annoying Lance thinks he’s going to explode.

On a darker note, school starts next week. While he was away, Allura took the liberty of enrolling him in three new classes for his Senior Year AT A BRAND NEW SCHOOL! She even ADDED two COLLEGE classes on the weekends! Yep, and they’re at some university he’s never heard of, which is a four hour drive. GREAT. Lance rolls his eyes and stands to his feet, the carpeted ground sinking. He opens the door and goes to walk out of his room, destination: bathroom, when he hears Allura talking. She’s on the phone. Lance goes to walk down the first few steps of stairs and sits, eavesdropping again.

“I know... yes, I know but.. okay well it’s already been a week! He won’t eat, he won’t talk, I mean he’s barely even LOOKED at me at all.” Allura starts to walk toward the steps and Lance hops up right away, walking quickly back to his room. He waits by the door, and listens for her footsteps. Her voice gets closer. “I don’t know the reason! Maybe juvie really changed him, or something... he did miss his whole summer and class registration.... what? No-no, graduation is a whole other topic...”

Lance hears her voice getting closer and he quickly hops back onto his bed, laying back down and closing his eyes. He hears the door slowly open and Allura’s voice is a crystal clear whisper. “He’s still asleep... Yeah, and it’s all he does. He stays up in his room doing god knows what, the only time he ever comes out is to use the restroom or when I call for him, and then it’s right back here. That’s kinda why I took off the second lock, to avoid THIS.”

Lance frowns and curses in his head. He knew it! Allura lets out a sigh and walks out, closing the door behind her. Lance hops up and goes to the door, pressing his ear against it. Allura’s still there. He listens.

“Maybe I’m not cut out for _this_ anymore.. Him.. I’m running out of options..” Lance backs away from the door slowly and shakes his head. What does that mean? Does Allura not want him anymore? Does she not want to be his guardian anymore? Lance rubs the back of his head and sits back on his bed. If Allura doesn’t want him, then that means he’ll probably go away to foster care. Until he turns eighteen next year, then he’ll be a legal adult. Which means ANYMORE slip ups and he could actually go to prison. Real prison. His thought bubble pops when he realizes it’s quiet now.

Allura’s not on the phone anymore which could only mean one of two things: she’s gone to bed, or she’s standing right outside the door waiting to knock. Lance hopes it’s option number one because he’s not ready to talk yet. Not to her. So he lays back down in his bed and finally gets a glimpse of the alarm clock next to him. It’s literally 12:51am. Of course it fucking is. It’s crazy how he doesn’t notice the door open, but it’s even crazier how he doesn’t notice when Allura pushes her way inside the room. Lance jolts up and begins to crawl backwards, cornering himself. Allura puts her hands up in defense and backs up a bit.

“Sorry, sorry. Did I wake you?” She asks, eyes wandering around the room. Lance just stares at her, loss for words. No, he HAS words, A TON OF WORDS!! But.. each one that could come out of his mouth could either hurt, offend, or disappoint her. And that’s the last thing he wants to do, but it seems to be a pattern. So instead, he doesn’t speak. Not a peep. Allura stands there, waiting for an answer she knows she’s not going to get. She sighs lightly and nods her head, her face falling. “Well, I apologize if I did. If you’re hungry, there’s a plate for you in the microwave.”

Lance‘s expression is very hard to read, so Allura stops trying. “Alright then. Guess I’ll see you in the morning. Be up and ready by ten at latest.”

Allura begins to leave and Lance wants to say something. He should. He should. HE FUCKING SHOULD. “W-...” He starts, but it’s not loud enough. Allura’s shutting the door, gone. Lance sighs loudly and covers his face, cursing himself.

  
“Alright, got everything?” Allura asks, pushing her sunglasses down over her eyes. Lance shrugs and looks around.

“You know...” Allura shuts the trunk of the truck. “You’re gonna have to start talking to me sooner or later. No more of these two worded sentences, or one syllable answers.”

Lance doesn’t meet her gaze. He just stands there with his arms crossed, chewing the toothpick in his mouth. Allura looks him up and down, and examines his attire. His hair is wet, just starting to curl up, and his Ray Bans on his head help keep his hair out of his eyes. His shirt sleeves are torn off and his shirt as a whole is just a little bit too short for Allura’s taste. His jean shorts have rips embedded into them, and his worn down black and white Chucks are dirty as fuck, making his ankle monitor look like fine china. Yeah, he looks.... like himself. Lance looks over to Allura and unfolds his arms. “Well?”

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“God, It’s just a visit. Let’s just go so we can get back.” Lance walks pass her and gets into the truck, slamming the door. Allura takes a few deep breaths and calms herself before getting into the car and staring it. They drive out of the driveway and down the street. Lance sits back and leans his head against the window, folding his arms over his chest. He wants to fall asleep until they get there, so he can avoid the tension in the car, but that’s not happening. Not with Allura. And they both know it. He pushes his sunglasses up on his nose and blinks tiredly. Then he remembers the conversation Allura had with _whoever_. He remembers what she said about not being able to be his caretaker anymore.

“How could she think that?” Lance accidentally says out loud.

Allura looks over at him and raises her eyebrow. “How could _who_ think.. _what?_ ” Lance’s eyes widen at the fact that he said that out loud and he shakes his head, sitting up a bit.

“Oh, n-nothing. I was... was talking to myself. Sorry.”

Allura looks over at him for a bit. “You don’t have to apologize. What were you thinking?”

Lance thinks he should tell her; call her out! But.. being exactly himself, he shrugs and sinks back down in his seat. “Nothing.” Is his final response and that’s that.

Well, after a long, quiet, awkward four hour drive, they arrive. Thank god. Lance gets out and stretches his arms and legs. He’s tired. Allura gets out after him, and they walk on campus together. It’s still summer break so the campus is bone dry, and again, thank god. Lance takes a look around. It’s definitely not that big of a uni, but it’s probably spread out a few blocks, at least. He frowns. “Is there anyone even HERE?”

“Yep. Come on, keep up.” Allura walks ahead on purpose. Lance picks up his pace and they walk up a few steps, opening the unlocked door to walk inside. It’s way bigger inside; huge. They enter the lobby area where the floor is carpeted and patterned. There’s three ways you can go after that; left, right, or straight. Allura looks around and points straight, approaching an elevator. Lance shakes his head and scoffs.

“I don’t think so.”

“What? What’re you talking about?”

“In juvie, I almost got stabbed with a toothbrush in an elevator on my way down to the laundry room. I’m not getting in.”

Allura chuckles, holding the door. “It’s just me and you here! You think I’m gonna try and stab you?”

Lance shrugs. “You could. I mean how would I know? No thanks, I’m taking the stairs.”

“Well alright. Meet me up on floor two, and no wandering around. I can track you.” Allura gets in and the doors close. Lance frowns and rolls his eyes, heading to the door next to the elevator labeled _‘STAIRS.’_ He walks up one more flight and opens the door labeled _‘2’_ , pulling it. More carpet. He looks left, then right, and spots Allura walking. Lance begins to follow her and when he reaches, he hears other voices. Two more of them. He walks more slowly and stops just before the door, eavesdropping. They all bust out into laughter and Lance sighs, popping his head in.

In the office stand two people; both men. The more buff man is tall, and beefy. His hair is black, cut around the sides, and just in the front is a little white patch that hangs over his forehead. His nose it a bit pointy, but it compliments his chin and jawlines. His skin is beautifully clear, and a big scar takes over the bridge of his nose. He wears a nice dress shirt with a tie and tight jeans, and as Lance’s eyes scan down, he notices his prosthetic arm. It’s made of metal. He’s really freaking hot. Now the guy next to him? He’s older. Light skin, and really red hair that makes him look lighter. The mustache hanging under his nose is bushy, but looks like he combs it daily. A long piece of hair hangs just above his bushy red eyebrows, and a smile is plastered on his face. He has a mother tongue.

“And THIS, is Lance.” Allura says, holding her arm out. “Lance, you remember Professor Coran.” Lance nods, looking at him. Coran’s eyes go big and he eyes Lance up and down, claiming how he hasn’t seen him since he was younger, the usual. Whatever. Allura now gestures to the other guy. “Now, I’d like you to meet professor Takashi Shirogane.”

Lance nods his head and holds out his hand. “Hey. I’m Lance. McClain.”

Shiro is quick to shake his hand, but eventually gives in and pulls him. Lance is caught off guard as Shiro actually hugs him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lance! Princess has told me all about you.” Shiro lets go of him and backs away, smiling. Lance raises his eyebrow and looks over to Allura.

“ _Has_ she now? Well, I’ll be. Thanks, _princess_.” Allura begins to blush and shakes it off with a nervous chuckle. She ushers Lance out of the room and he happily obliges, walking passed her. Allura follows and so do Coran and Shiro. Coran decides to give them a grand tour of the main campus building. They move on to go outside where Shiro shows them the different cafe choices the students can get, whether they eat outside or inside.

“This is the cafe/diner aka _Tron Cafe_ , where students come to eat, hang out, or do their work. The manager who works here is always hiring students and I hear they pay really generously.”

“What’s the body count for this place?” Lance asks, blowing his hair out of his face.

“It’s about 64,000. And growing every semester.”

Lance’s eyes widen and he lets out a breath. He doesn’t even want to think about that horrible number. Coran comes up to him and gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He flinches a bit and frowns from the contact.

“Yep! Doesn’t get much better than that. So Lance, where do you go to school?”

Lance rolls his eyes and sighs. “I’ll be transferring to Garrison High for my senior year. _Unfortunately_.” He sends Allura a look. Allura sends one back and looks away. Coran and Shiro help with the rest of the tour, showing them the football field and track. They get to see all the other buildings for all the other classes and each one has a letter on them, indicating the subjects and teachers. To narrow it down, there’s nine buildings. They continue on down for a block and find the dormitories. It’s all one huge one, and is unisex; a second for them. They find other cafes and restaurants and hangout spots and by the end of the tour, Lance is pooped. They thank Shiro and Coran for the tour and head down to the dormitories, where a nice room is already waiting for Lance.

Lance hops out right away and tries to leave, heading straight to the building. “Ah ah ah!” Allura stops him. “Get back over here.” Lance sighs and turns back around, walking back over to the car. He begins to help unload the truck, grabbing his bags and his backpack. Allura grabs her things and shuts the trunk, and they head inside. They get great service help with their room. But Lance claims he doesn’t need it and will meet them up on the sixth floor. He goes for the stairs that are located outside and begins walking up, carrying his bags like nothing. If anything, being _locked away_ has made him really focus on getting in shape, so that’s a bonus right? Eh. Once he reaches the fifth floor, he stops and takes a little break. He walks inside the building and sets his bags down by the door. He hears noise. Like a buzzing noise, so he walks down the hall and when it comes down to two rooms, he knows which one it is. Room 5B4. Weird room number.

He knocks once and waits for whoever to answer. The doorknob twists and the door opens, revealing a girl. She looks Lance up and down, and Lance does the same, examining her features. _“Can I help you?”_ She asks, her voice is sweet. She’s got smooth, off white skin, and freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her red hair is pulled back into a high, multi-colored ponytail that hangs all the way down to her lower back. She wears a crop top and some sweat pants with kitten slippers.

“Uh... yeah. I was wondering what song that was? That you were playing?”

“ _Oh..._ ” She looks around. _“It‘s called Kissing Strangers..”_

Lance nods. “Hm. Hey, I thought there wasn’t anyone here yet?” The girl makes a weird face like she’s confused. Lance sighs. “Summer break?”

 _“Right. It’s like half and half. A lot of students are really just moving their stuff in and setting up their dorms. I did that last week. See?”_ She opens up her door and shows her room. Lance looks inside and nods. It’s really nice. The girl stands up straight. 5’7. Lance’s eyes wander up and down her body, and he looks into her teal eyes.

“Well.. Guess I’ll see you around.” He begins to walk away when she stops him.

 _“Wait!?”_ She yells. Lance stops and turns around, playing with his tongue ring. _“What’s your name?”_

“Oh, yeah. I’m Lance. You?”

_“I’ve been known to answer to Ezor.”_

Lance snorts a chuckle and nods. “That’s a weird ass name.”

“Well, I’m a weird ass girl. What can I say?” Ezor shuts her door and begins blasting her music again. Lance walks back down the hall and grabs his bags, heading back outside. He finally heads up to his floor and walks to his room, 6D2. The second room from the elevator, and second to last from the stairs. As he walks inside, he takes notices of the room’s set up. There’s a bathroom and a closet next to each other when you walk in. There’s a desk against the wall on the left side of the front of the room, and three beds; a single and a bunk bed. Straight ahead to the back of the room is a window that’s in alignment with the front door. The room looks small now, with him and Allura inside, but imagine when the two other _‘roommates’_ show and start setting their stuff up? Even smaller. He notices the beds are labeled and frowns, tucking his hair behind his ears.

“How are the beds already labeled? That’s chicken shit. I’M picking MY own bed, and I say I want the single.” Lance moves over to the bed and sets his bags on top. Allura looks at him and folds her arms across her chest.

“First of all? Language, hm? And second of all I think you should be a little more respectful of your roommates. They could’ve been living in this room for however long and now you want to change it up?” Allura shakes her head. “Don’t think so.”

Lance rolls his eyes and sighs extra hard. “Ughh fine! Where’s my name??” He looks at one of the two bunks and spots it on the bottom. “I don’t want that one. I want the top.” He drops his bags and climbs up to the top to find no name tag. He shrugs and motions for Allura to hand him his bags and she does with ease, lifting them up and handing both to him. Lance sets them on the bed, and finally sits back, relaxing.

“I’m done.” He comments. Allura looks at him and shrugs.

“I’m sorry? Done with what?”

“The moving and walking and driving. _You_. All of it. _I. Am. Done._ ” He spins his legs around to the left and lays down, closing his eyes. Allura chuckles and watches him.

“Well, alright then. You rest up a bit. I’m gonna go run some errands and I’ll see you later tonight. Sound good?”

Lance waves his hand around in the air. “Take your time.. princess.”

Allura rolls her eyes and walks to the door. “And don’t even think about going anywhere. You’re still on-“

“Probation! I know, I know. How could I forget?” Lance holds his leg up in the air and wiggles his ankle monitor around. “Just go already. I need some me time.” And Allura does, closing the door behind her gently.

It’s dark outside when Lance wakes up. It takes him a while to figure out where he is, how he got there, with who, all that stuff. He rubs his eyes, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out. He’s suddenly gets this... vibe that he’s not alone, and when his vision comes into focus, he right. He’s NOT alone. He jumps a bit and holds his chest.

“Whoa! T-tiny person! H-how’d you get in here!? Who let you in?”

“ _I have a key._ ”

“A key? To my room?”

“ _No, a key to our room. Roomie._ ”

It takes Lance a while to register everything he’s seeing and hearing. It’s a lot especially when he’s coming down from his sleep high. He carefully climbs down the ladder and jumps to the floor, moving his bangs from his face. He looks the girl up and down and crosses his arms over his chest. “So you just, what? Show up and automatically get _that_ bed?”

_“Yeah. I was here first.”_

“When I arrived, you weren’t. Who’s to say it’s not my bed?”

 _“Me. I assigned you your bed. The bottom bunk.”_ Lance turns around and glances at the bed, turning back around to face her.

“Look here. No one assigns me ANYTHING. I don’t take anything from anyone, and I live by my own rules.”

 _“Is that so?”_ She puts a finger to her chin.

“Yes! It IS so!” Lance fires back.

_“Must explain the ankle monitor then. It’s VERY fashionable.”_

Lance frowns and moves closer, not even bothering to think about personal space. “Listen. Don’t come in here with that smart ass mindset you have right now. Cause I can guarantee you one thing? It ain’t working on me. You think you scare me?” He looks down into her golden brown eyes. “I’ve see ants scarier than you, pipsqueak. So don’t even think about trying me. You being a girl don’t mean squat. I didn’t get this ankle monitor for nothing.”

She stares back deeply into Lance’s blue eyes and blows the hair out of his face. _“Well. I’ve programmed nine foot tall robots with more hair on their metal chests, and more testosterone in their wires than you will ever have, pretty boy. You feel like challenging me? Be my guest. But remember this: I don’t play for the game, I play to win. You want to threaten me and get close?”_ She laughs. _“That’s fine, too. But I’m a genius. A mastermind. So I’d sleep with one eye open. Cause two can play this little game.”_

Lance is at a loss for words. He stands up and takes a step back, his eyes never leaving hers.

“And you are?”

_“Pidge. You?”_

“Lance.” They shake hands firmly and pull away. Lance sits on the bottom bunk and rubs his neck.

“You’ve got a tough tongue. I don’t think anyone has ever talked back to me like that and lived to tell the tale.”

Pidge chuckles and sits back on her bed. “I’m not just anyone. Like i said, I’m a genius.” She smiles, tucking her long, light brown hair behind her ear. Lance fakes a smile and gets up, stretching his body out.

“I’ll believe that when I see it. See ya pip.”

Pidge frowns. “It’s Pidge.”

Lance turns around and shrugs. “I don’t care. Don’t touch my stuff or else.” He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He begins walking down the hall, heading to the elevator. He pushes the button and when it opens, Allura’s standing there with bags in her hands. Panda Express. Lance frowns and rolls his eyes. They don’t say words, and when Allura motions for him to follow her, he does. They walk to an empty study table and sit down, removing the food from its bags and setting it out to eat. She pulls out two water bottles and hands one to Allura. They eat in silence for a while, and when Lance stops to take a sip of his drink, Allura decides to break the silence.

“What made you cut it?” She stares at Lance, setting her fork down and grabbing her water bottle.

“Well, when you’re locked away in a facility that’s a bit similar to prison, you learn not to trust anyone with a pair of scissors. So I did it myself because I needed one.” His sarcasm-like tone makes Allura annoyed, and she rolls his eyes, continuing to eat. Lance chuckles and begins eating again as well. No more words are spoken for the rest of their meal, or the rest of the night. Allura sleeps on the bottom bunk in Lance’s new room, and that includes the end of their trip.

  
They say their goodbyes and Thank you’s to Coran and Shiro for being so nice and welcoming. Allura gives both men hugs and Coran gives her a bag filled with snacks for their drive back home. Allura makes Lance go back to his room to see if he’s left anything and when he arrives, of course, he’s left his green jacket. He grabs it, and stops, sensing someone coming to the door. Then there’s a knock. Lance turns around and walks to open the door. Standing in the way is Pidge. He frowns and puts on his jacket. “See ya next week, pip.” He smirks, bending down to her level, at 5’2. She reaches her hand up and plucks a strand of his hair from his bangs. He winces in pain and stands up, rubbing his head.

“See ya.” Pidge smirks back, pushing him out and slamming the door in his face. He frowns and walks down the hall to the stairs. As he descends them, he catches a glimpse of Ezor and stops on her floor. He knocks on the door and she turns, walks over and opens it up. They talk for a little before he gets the vibe that Allura is growing impatient and he leaves, promising Ezor they’d hang out next week. She blushes and agrees to his proposition. When Lance arrives back to the car, Allura’s already in and ready to go. Lance gets in, and they‘re on their way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sets the last box onto his bed. He is officially-not-officially moved into his dorm room and still has a million other things to get done, according to Allura. He lets out a sigh, and when he turns around, there’s a knock on his door. He walks over and opens it, and standing there is a.. rather tall guy. Big guy. Not in weight, just size. He’s actually pretty muscular, and Lance grows a little self conscious fast. He’s wearing an orange headband around his head, and a name tag that reads _‘Hi, My Name Is Hunk.’_ There’s a big smile on his face as he and Lance have this... stare off. His eyes literally shine with excitement and Lance’s patience grows thin. He sighs and gives in, holding out his hand. “Uh.. Hey. I’m- _whoa!_ ”  
  
Hunk is lifting him up off of the ground and hugging him tightly. He’s talking and saying a lot of words very fast and losses Lance halfway through. He rocks from side to side before dropping Lance back down and walking into the room. Lance gets up and rubs his butt, balling his fists angrily.

“Hey! You can’t just assault me then barge into MY room! Who do you think you are?”

Hunk turns around and laughs. “I’m your roommate. And that wasn’t assault. It’s called a hug.” Hunk takes the bottom bunk and sets his bags down on it. He then takes a seat, placing his hands behind him in a relaxing manner. “What’s your name?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “‘S Lance.”

“Nice name. It’s great to meet you.”

There’s an awkward silence now. Lance shrugs and stretches his arms over his head. “Well this has been fun, BUT I’m headed out. Gotta get some food in me before later.” He begins to walk to the door before Hunk is grabbing his arm. He spins Lance around and latches onto his arms. “Ah!”

“What’s happening later!? Can I come!?” He’s very close and very curious. Lance frowns and pushes him away.

“None of your goddamn business! Now stop touching me and leave me alone.” Lance pushes Hunk away and backs up. Hunk stands there, face sinking. He nods a few times and mumbles a quiet _‘sorry.’_ He takes a seat back on his bed and sighs. Lance starts to walk away, but regret keeps gnawing at the back of his head. He feels bad for being such a jerk for once in his life. Wow, what a nasty feeling. He plays with his tongue ring a few times before he’s sighing and turning back around. He stands before Hunk and gets his attention. “Alright, here’s the deal. I’m meeting up with my someone to discuss something. You can come if you want-“

Hunk shoots up, smiling. Lance holds up his finger. “ _BUT!_ You need to calm down. Your hyper energy is really killing my mood. And don’t ask any questions. Got it??” Hunk nods fast and takes a deep breath. He’s calm now and Lance nods. They both head out together and walk down to the school. Classes are in session tomorrow and Lance isn’t very happy. He’s gotta go to the sucky, preppy, nasty high school just down the way, then come back and go to college. It’s so.. uneventful. During their walk, Hunk doesn’t ask any questions, although he’s dying to. It’s a super hot Tuesday and the fact that Lance is wearing dark jeans with rips in them throws Hunk off. When they arrive to the school, they go to Tron Cafe, where Allura and Officer Thace sit and enjoy their coffee. Lance takes a breath instructs Hunk to wait outside for him to finish. When he walks in, he approaches the table and Officer Thace stands up. They shakes hands, sitting back down. Lance scoots over next to Allura and gives her a nod.

“Nice to see you again, McClain.” Thace means. Lance nods and twists his tongue ring. They get right to business, discussing topics like school hours, jobs, surveillance, and where’s he allowed to go. It’s a long discussion, longer than Lance intends and it goes a little like this. He’ll be taking three classes at Garrison High from Monday’s to Thursday’s and must report back to his dorm room the second the town bus drops him off, no if’s, ands, or but’s. On Friday’s and Saturday’s, he’ll attend Tron University and take a statistics class. Same rules apply when class is over. He needs to maintain a C or higher, and must find a good, steady job that’s in the area and not too far from either schools OR his dorm. In bed by 11:59pm. No parties, hangouts, pep rally’s, nightclubs, school clubs, sports, etc of any kind, or Thace will add onto his community service hours. His ankle monitor is now programmed to let him pan out from both schools and whatever job he decides to get.

Lance is in utter shock. His mouth hangs open as he listens to all the bs coming out of Thace’s mouth. He’s not allowed to have ANY freedom of ANY kind! He slams his closed fists on the table and lets out a low growl. “Ugh! This is outrageous! I can’t believe this! It’s like I’m stuck back in that prison all over again! I have no freedom, no rights, no voice!”

Allura grabs his arm. “Lance, please calm down.”

He jerks away and points a finger in her face. “I will NOT calm down! Thace, this is all wrong. Okay? I did my _time_. I’ve learned my lesson or whatever you want me to say! I need my fucking freedom.”

Allura and Thace share a look before Thace sighs and rubs his beard. “This is the way it is.”

Lance lets out a tiny gasp, before frowning real hard and standing to his feet. “No! Fuck your rules, Officer. We’re done here.”

“ _Lance McClain!_ ” Allura whisper-yells. Thace holds up a hand to her as he stands up and gets eye level with Lance. They stare at each other for a few moments, before Thace stands up real tall and gives him the stink eye.

“I don’t like your tone, McClain. And I don’t think you understand how _easy_ you have it. Some people wish they had your type of freedom-“

“Oh yeah?” Lance cuts off. “What people?”

“...prisoners awaiting their death sentences.”

Lance’s frown disappears. He looks over to Allura, who’s face shows sadness. Thace lets out a chuckle and he grabs Lance by his shirt, pulling him closer. Lance is caught off guard and lets out a tiny noise as Thace frowns, looking directly into his eyes. “Listen. You have not shown me any signs of improvement whatsoever, and that makes me disappointed. You’re so childish, your guardian can’t even handle you to the point where she’s calling me at five in the morning, stress eating her alive about her little boy’s future.”

Lance looks over to Allura again, who’s got tears in her eyes. He looks back to Thace who’s got anger in his deep brown eyes. “These are the rules, and you WILL follow them, and If you even think about stepping over the line for a split second, you’ll be standing before a judge for a brand new sentence. And not back to juvie. Do I make myself clear?” Lance frowns and looks away. Thace pushes him back against another table, a vein popping out of his neck.

“I said do I make myself clear!?”

Startled, Lance nods. “Y-Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

He frowns, and balls his fists that are back against he table. “Yes, _sir_.” Thace lets him go and readjusts his uniform. Lance stands up and fixes his now wrinkled shirt. Thace turns to Allura and grabs his hat off of her table.

“See to it that he gets signed up for the Mentor Program. I figure another set of eyes won’t be too bad.”

“Yes, sir.” Allura nods, wiping her eyes.

“A mentor!? No way! D-Don’t I get a say in this??”

“Have a good rest of your day.” Thace looks to Lance, patting his shoulder. Then he’s walking out of the empty cafe and to his police car. Lance looks to Allura and frowns, disgusted. Allura’s eyes widen and she quickly stands to her feet. “Lance-!”

“Save your breath, snitch! You’re no better than him, I should’ve known it was you!” He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Just leave me alone.”

“Lance please listen!” She reaches for his arm, but he tugs it away, heading for the exit. He turns once and looks to her. “I’m done with you.” Then he walks out, and he and Hunk head back to their room.

  
Lance dishes the whole meeting to Hunk and Pidge who happens to be back in the room when they get there. He catches them all up on his year, answers all of their questions (mostly Hunk’s), and gossips away like the angst teenager he is. And the conversation is actually reciprocal. Hunk shares his insight on the debacle and is on Lance’s side. Pidge is 50/50. The whole convo, Lance is pacing around the room running his fingers through his hair. He’s angry, annoyed, and hiddenly sad because of what Allura did. He shakes the thought out of his head and sits on Pidge’s bed, head hanging low.

“Ugh... this sucks. I don’t need some dumb mentor following me around and getting all up in my business.”

Pidge nods. “I’ve heard about the mentor program. It’s for dumb, homesick babies who only want attention and others to feel sorry for them.”

“Which is NOT me. The less attention, the better.” Lance reassures. Hunk stands up and removes his jacket.

“Now I know what your Officer said about not being able to have fun, and I do understand and all, but there’s a party tonight! We all have to go! You two are my first friends of the school year, and I want to start it right!” Lance and Pidge share a look then look back to him. “Can you look online for the flyer?”

Pidge begins typing on the laptop sitting in her lap and clicks the mouse button two times. She turns the computer around and shows the flyer for the party. Lance is impressed by her computer skills and nods his head. Hunk bends over and rubs his chin. “It’s located two floors up from ours. I don’t suppose you guys are up for it?“ Pidge and Lance share another look, this time smiling to one another.

“We’re up for _anything_.”

The whole entire hallway is filled with students and each room from that hallway is a way to the party. There’s music and strobe lights and red solo cups and great snacks. The three end up splitting up and Lance wanders through people alone. He spots a colorful wave of hair and recognizes the body to it. He walks up behind the being and grabs her hips. It startles her, causing her to jump and spin around. Lance smiles down at her and she reciprocates the smile, playfully hitting his chest. “I see you made it, tongue ring.”

“Course I did, freckles. I wouldn’t miss a bangin’ party like this. And you being here makes it aaaallll better.” He flirts, grabbing her chin and facing her head upward. She giggles and pushes him away.

“How about I get you a drink to start?” Ezor bats her eyelashes flirtatiously. Lance nods and they grab hands as she leads the way through the crowd. They talk for a little before playing some games and eventually making out for a good ten minutes. The rest of his night goes way better than he expects. He dances with his friends and Ezor. Then he does body shots off of super hot girls, and gets a few body shots done off of him. He dances right next to the DJ’s booth, and when his interaction with the (female) DJ pays off, she shouts him out and even (fake) crowns him the best partier ever. Everyone chants his name and he stage (table) dives right into the crowd. He makes it all the way out into the hall of other students and in and out a few other rooms. His night continues when he and Ezor take a night cap to her room and make out all night long. Best night ever.

  
Lance wakes up to the smell of food. Bacon. Eggs. Pancakes? There’s a sticky note sticking to his forehead, and when he grabs it, instant headache. He groans out in pain and rubs his head, managing to sit up. He reads the note.

_Tongue Ring,  
Thanks for the incredible night. Your clothes are in the bathroom. Breakfast in the microwave. I hope you like eggs. Call me later, cutie. -Ezor ♡_

Lance sighs, smiling instantly. He gets up out of Ezor’s bed and notices all of his clothes are gone except his boxer briefs and left sock. He walks slowly and carefully to the bathroom, sliding open the door and eyeing his clothes folded neatly on the toilet. He grabs them, his shoes, his breakfast, and leaves Ezor’s room. To his surprise, the dormitory is very.. busy. What day is it? He heads outside to the stairs and the cold morning hair goes straight to his skin. He shivers and keeps walking up a floor and opens the door. Not that many people. He takes the walk of shame down the hall, a few girls smiling at him. “ _Nice night, party king._ ” A girl comments, twirling her hair. Lance nods to her and hurries to his room. He knocks on the door a few times, and a tired Hunk opens the door.

“Move!” Lance pushes him to the side and runs into the bathroom, closing the door. The next few sounds are clinking, groaning and then... peeing. Hunk frowns and closes the door tiredly. He walks back to his bed and lays back down, closing his eyes. Lance walks out, drying his hands on his clothes. He looks around the room and notices Pidge and Hunk set up the room awesomely. There’s a _‘space and star’_ theme, and he likes it. He reaches under the bunk bed to grab one of his suitcases. He pulls out his school uniform and sighs dreadfully. It’s ugly and bland. It’s grey.

He proceeds to the bathroom and washes out his armpits in the sink. Once he puts the uniform on (light grey blazer, white dress shirt, and grey dress pants with black shiny _‘church’_ shoes and a blue tie) he sinks into the ground and sighs. He looks like a boring teacher. What a nightmare. He walks out of the bathroom and throws his tie on his bed. He reaches into the closet and grabs his empty backpack and looks back at Hunk who’s staring at him. “Well... How do I look?”

Hunk smiles. “Like an old man.”

Lance frowns and rolls his eyes, walking out of the room. He pulls his dying phone out of his pocket and checks the time. 9:34am. He’s really late and sighs, knowing that Allura will be all over him about it later. He takes the stairs outside and turns left, walking down the street. The sun shines right down on him, increasing his headache. He pulls out his sunglasses and puts them on his face. There’s no bus coming for him anytime soon so he starts walking. He runs his fingers through his messily neat hair and unbuttons the first button on his shirt. He pulls out his phone and when he realizes it’s dead, he has to ask someone for directions. The streets are filled with people, someone has to know.

He stops an elder up ahead and taps on the man’s shoulder. “Uh... ‘scuse me.” The older man turns around and flashes a polite smile. Lance clears his throat and looks around. “Could you tell me where to find Garrison High? I’m a little lost.”

 _“Certainly, young man. It’s just right passed-“_ he stops. Lance frowns at him, waiting for him to finish, when he notices he’s staring down at his ankle. Lance looks down and sees that his pant leg is stuck inside his monitor and sighs in annoyance. “Hey? Man? I don’t have all day.” Lance tries to get his attention, when the man starts to back away. His hands go up in surrender, and lance stares at him weirdly. “What the-?”

 _“S-stay away... you delinquent.”_ He says. Lance walks toward him angrily and balls his fists.

“Now you wait a second-!” There’s a really loud, obnoxious _beeping_ noise coming from somewhere, and it kind of hurts Lance’s ears. It makes the older man hurry off and walk away. Lance looks down at the sound and notices his ankle monitor flashing a red light. It’s in synch with the beeping and he continues to stare at it. It won’t stop and he’s attracting a lot of eyes, so he starts to walk fast. The beeping seems like it gets louder and faster, and he stops. He starts to panic and when he hears sirens, he begins running back the other way. He runs fast, clutching tight onto his backpack and phone down in his pocket so it won’t fall out. His sunglasses bob up and down on his face and when he goes back to a street labeled _Fourth_ , the beeping stops. He takes a couple deep breaths and wipes his forehead free from its sweat. He frowns and growls lowly under his frantic breath. “Officer Thace.”

When he opens the door to Tron Cafe, the little bell rings above his head. The place is full of students, chatter, and different smells, but no Thace. He walks out and plays with his tongue ring in impatience. He told Allura to tell him to meet him here one hour ago. When a police car pulls up on the curb, he walks straight up to him and punches the window. Not hard, but hard enough to startle his parole officer. Thace gets out of the car and slams his door, marching straight up to angry Lance. “What the hell do you think-!”

“What game are you trying to play on me!?” Lance cuts him off, staring into his sunglasses.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! _This_ thingy-!” He wiggles his ankle around, pointing to his monitor. “Is broken! Okay, it started beeping and flashing red lights a-and making a whole bunch of useless noise when I was trying to get to school!” His breathing is staggered and he’s so hot he thinks he gonna pass out. Thace lets out a chuckle and removes his sunglasses, stepping backward to take a seat on the hood of his car.

“Then it‘s doing its job.”

Lance’s left eye twitches as he stands there waiting for more info. When Thace doesn’t speak, Lance frowns and balls his fists by his side. “Whatever. Screw this and screw you! School is for stupid nerds anyway. I’m going back to bed.” He gives Thace the finger and just walks away, heading back to his dorm. Thace chuckles and looks to his right, eyeing the figure in the passenger seat. They open their door and get out, closing it gently.

_“Wow. That’s him now? I haven’t seen him since he was barely turning twelve.”_

“Yep. And he’s been a real tough one.” Thace shakes his head. “Sent all the way from Cuba by his mother as a little boy and has been with Miss Allura ever since. You should see his _updated_ file.”

_“Hm. Interesting.”_

Thace gets off the hood of his car and walks around to the drivers side. “Sure you want to be his mentor?” They both get into the car.

_“I’ve mentored worse, sir.”_

  
There’s a series of knocks on Lance’s door and he sighs, jumping off of his bed to answer the door. He yanks it open angrily, exposing himself in nothing but his boxers to whoever is there. It’s Allura. And she looks pissed. He rolls his eyes and tries to shut the door but it’s too late, she’s already walking inside, giving her lecture. Lance closes the door and climbs back into his bed. Allura keeps talking and semi-yelling, giving demands, and telling Lance what to do. Lance only tunes her out and falls back to sleep, praying his hangover and Allura will be gone when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> New Story Alert!! :D


End file.
